THE CASE OF THE TRIPLE BOGEY
by Blake's 7
Summary: Mystery Inc and The Style Chicks goes to Miami to stop a mutant gopher wreaking havoc on golf courses. Penney plays golf for charity and Daphne learns that she is pregnant for the second time while Velma tries to reveal the truth. COMMENTS WELCOME!


**THE CASE OF THE TRIPLE BOGEY: A FASHION GIRL ADVENTURE**

**A STORY BY ROBY GRAHAM**

**INTRODUCTION**

This is the sixth story in the Fashion Girl series. The Style Chicks goes to South Florida to provide extra security for a charity pro-am golf tournament. Once they discover a top female golfer gets kidnapped, Penney Dillard steps in to take her place in the tournament. The mastermind behind their troubles have ruined the best courses in Miami and is responsible for the kidnapping as well, that's the first bogey.

The second bogey comes when Mystery Inc. also gets into the act and one of their own also qualifies for this event. And the third bogey comes when Daphne AKA Fashion Girl discovers something unexpected in her life. It will ultimately change the course of her existence. Can Fashion Girl stop the plot before it's too late? Can Mystery Inc. beat the Style Chicks for the first time? And what is the event that changes Fashion Girl's life forever?

Only one way to find out is keep you knees bent, your head down and your back straight and read further…

**CHAPTER 1: PENNEY SWINGS INTO ACTION**

Two months has passed since Chrissie James AKA Penney Dillard joined Fashion Girl AKA Daphne Blake and Tiffany AKA Brenda Adams to form The Style Chicks, a trio of stylish crime fighters with the traits of other super heroes but using their own versions of those traits to fight crime, injustice and protect the innocent with their own style.

First along came Fashion Girl, who uses the traits of Batman and She-Ra to battle evil doers. Like Batman, she uses her own arsenal of tools and weapons that mimics normal everyday cosmetics. And like She-Ra who also trained her possesses super strength and can convert her costume to accommodate any situation.

Next come Tiffany, who is a cross between a Power Ranger and Ghost Rider for extraordinary skill in the martial arts. She is also an accomplished bike rider.

She too has super strength but on a smaller scale, carries two weapons with her, and now wears a costume to characterize her as a biker chick instead of a ninja.

And then there's Penney Dillard who is a cross between Superman and Zatanna for she has the ability to fly and cast magic to stop a crook, a moving vehicle or other objects cold. Unlike Superman however, Penney doesn't have super strength. But she is more like Zatanna for her magical capabilities. Now Penney has discovered that she can not only use her magic to move or stop objects, she can now produce things with her magic.

She doesn't need to chant or use incantations, she learned through Tiffany also a mistress of Yoga, to use her mind and thoughts to create things as well. However, Penney was warned by both Fashion Girl and Tiffany to never use her magical techniques to gain the upper hand in a situation or force someone to do something against their will.

For example, Penney can't go to Las Vegas and with her magic manipulate slot machines and roulette wheels to her advantage. And if Penney liked a man who might not feel the same way, can't use her magic to make him like her. But she can use this new form of her magic to stop crooks by disguising herself or turn herself into other objects to gather information.

No reason has been explained why Penney doesn't possess super strength like the others except that having one heroine with super strength and one of her assistants to have a limited form of that strength was enough. Strength isn't everything to a hero or heroine. Penney's street smarts from her previous life as a New York hooker makes her more cunning and devious compared with the others.

Like Fashion Girl, Penney can shield herself against attack and with her new power, can create weapons made from magic to overcome the most armed adversary. But as this story begins, Daphne and Brenda discover that Chrissie possesses a natural ability. It began when Daphne created a new line of sports and athletic fashions for women.

She was invited along with Brenda and Chrissie to the famed Augusta Golf and Country Club, home of the most prestigious tournament in golf, The Masters. Since word got out that these three young women made such a splash in Paris, they were also asked to model as well. Once the show ended, they were also invited to participate in another unprecedented event as the golf pro challenged them to an exhibition golf match.

Daphne politely declined the offer and said, "I've never played miniature golf much less the real game." Brenda also declined the offer and said, "I'm sorry sir, I don't know the difference between a driver and a putter. But Chrissie surprised everyone and said, "I accept your challenge." The golf pro wanted to see what skills Chrissie had and asked her to take a practice swing.

Chrissie took a ball and tee and placed it the driver's box, she pulled out the driver out of the golf pro's bag, she tested the wind by picking up a couple blades of grass to see where they would go. She lined up her shot and when she swung the club and hit the ball, the ball traveled nearly three hundred yards and landed in the middle of the fairway.

Daphne, Brenda and the golf pro were shocked by what they saw. The golf pro said, "That is the sweetest swing I have ever seen." The golf pro ordered one of his staff to get Chrissie a set of clubs of her own. Brenda offered to caddy for Chrissie even she knew nothing about the game. Daphne decided to watch the action from a golf cart.

Once the game was done, Chrissie beat the golf pro by shooting a nine under par 63 to his five under par 67. In golf the lower your score the better. Defeated, the golf pro said, "Chrissie, Tiger Woods himself couldn't have shot a better game. My hat's off to you." Chrissie thanked the golf pro and he in return allowed Chrissie to keep the set of clubs.

Once they parted company, the trio went to Chrissie's car and headed back to Atlanta, on the way back Daphne asked, "Chrissie where did you learn to play golf?" Chrissie answered, "I learned from Sweets. I would often go with him to be his caddy when he tried to pick up new clients. When he wasn't looking, I taught myself how to play. I learned how to drive, pitch, chip, play out of bunkers and putt. I can also read the fairways and greens."

Daphne said, "That was the most incredible thing I ever saw." Chrissie replied, "I can teach you both how to play if you like. You might never know when it may be needed in our battles." Daphne said, "I'd like that." Brenda added, "I would also. Maybe when I go back to daytime high school, I could make the team." Chrissie said, "With my teachings, you could turn pro."

In the back of Daphne's mind, she felt Chrissie might have played that game as Penney in disguise. But they weren't in The Glitter Bug the vehicle Chrissie's Beetle becomes when she is Penney and disproved the thought. Once they were back in Atlanta, Daphne asked Chrissie to drop her off at home instead of going back to The Mystique Boutique. Chrissie asked, "Daphne is something wrong?" Daphne answered, "I don't know Chrissie. I haven't been feeling myself lately. I wake up and feel ill in the mornings, and my clothes are so tight it feels like they are going to pop right off me."

Brenda said without trying to sound sarcastic, "Daphne if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pregnant. It sounds that way to me." Daphne replied, "I felt this way when I was pregnant with Fred Jr. I'll make an appointment to see my doctor. Either way, I'll know for sure."

Brenda and Chrissie both agreed to have Daphne go in for a checkup. Brenda and Chrissie went back to The Mystique Boutique to check in and see if anyone was in need of The Style Chicks' services. And no messages were left. The next day, Daphne did go to see her doctor and gave her the news that she was indeed three months pregnant. Daphne recalled the last time she and her husband Fred Jones made love to each other was right after Daphne came home from Paris.

When Fred heard the news, he was overjoyed with excitement, as was Brenda and Chrissie when they heard it too, but that joy turned to concern when Brenda asked, "Daphne what about Fashion Girl? Would she be pregnant as well? And if so, your friends with Mystery Inc. Velma especially would get really suspicious if you and she are both pregnant at the same time?"

Fred answered the question instead by saying, "Brenda I would think if Daphne is pregnant so would Fashion Girl. But that gives me an idea on a theory I have." Daphne asked inquisitively, "And what theory might that be Fred?" Fred answered, "My theory is if the alter ego of a female hero is pregnant, could that hero be pregnant as well. To my knowledge I have never heard of this until now."

Fred did in fact raise a valid point. Then Daphne said, "Besides me, the only other heroine that could be discounted for is She-Ra since she and her alter ego Adora are now separate individuals. But if Adora got pregnant by her boyfriend and She-Ra by her husband almost at the same time, it would be nothing but sheer coincidence."

Fred replied, "Daphne why don't you make another appointment with a different doctor but this time as Fashion Girl. If he says you're also pregnant as her, we will uncover one of the biggest mysteries of all time." Chrissie then added, "Boss if that is indeed the case, as Penney, I can create a holographic image of Fashion Girl until your baby is born. If crooks get wind that you're out of action, the crime rate may go up in your absence. She'll look, walk, talk and act just like you. No one will ever know the difference."

Daphne agreed to the idea and then said, "OK I'll go ahead and make that appointment as Fashion Girl. But if she is also pregnant, the doctor must keep it a secret like Chrissie said, I'll spend the rest of my pregnancy at my guest house at The Mystique Boutique." The others agreed. Once that settled, Daphne wanted to try something and asked Brenda and Chrissie to go with her on it. But they have to do this outside the city limits.

The trio left Daphne's house and once outside the city limits, Daphne said, "Chrissie pull over here and we all get out." Daphne needed to do some "business" in a clump of bushes by the roadside. Once she was finished, she said, "Now that I know how I feel as Daphne, before that doctor sees me as Fashion Girl, I need to know how I feel and look in this condition."

At that moment, Daphne raised her arms crossed at the wrists and said, "VIVA VERSACE!" and in seconds, transformed into the leader of The Style Chicks, the magnificent Fashion Girl. Once the transformation was complete, Brenda asked, "How do you feel? You still look like you always have." Fashion Girl looked at herself in the rear view mirror of Chrissie's car and replied, "I at least look OK. I haven't lost the color in my face." Brenda said, "No actually as Fashion Girl, you look radiant."

This was not a good sign in this case however, because if Fashion Girl looks radiant as some pregnant women do look, it meant that as Fashion Girl, she is just as pregnant as Daphne was right at that moment. Daphne remained as Fashion Girl until they got back to the Mystique Boutique. Once inside the posh mansion, Fashion Girl went to a panel on the wall that she only knew about. It was hidden behind an artwork and she said, "Until now, I have never needed this. But I am going to use it now."

Brenda asked, "It looks like a key. What's it for?" Fashion Girl answered, "This key opens the guest house only intended for Daphne. And once I see that doctor, I am going to have to make this my home for the duration of my pregnancy." Other than the radiant glow, Fashion Girl like Daphne still looked thin but she too complained that her costume was too tight. That was another part of the theory disproved.

If Fashion Girl thought what she was thinking about, crooks all over town would make out literally like bandits if they heard of why Fashion Girl is out of action but the reason. Although it's no secret that everyone in Atlanta knows Fashion Girl is married, but if anyone knew Fashion Girl was pregnant, it would all come down to whom the father would be. And if anyone knew that Fashion Girl was in real life Fred's wife, that could be a triple play that crooks, critics and even Velma could use to their advantage.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 2: THE MOMENT OF TRUTH**

As Fashion Girl went into her room in the mansion to rest, Brenda and Chrissie were in the main room talking about what they are going to do if Fred's theory is correct. Brenda said, "Chris if this is what is going to happen if that doctor finds out, we are sunk." Chrissie replied, "Not really Brenda, we can actually use this to our advantage instead. By creating that holographic image of Fashion Girl, we can fool everyone and Daphne can have her baby in peace. And at the same time, Velma, crooks and critics of Fashion Girl will be satisfied with the notion that she is a separate individual."

Brenda then said, "And we can hold the doctor to secrecy and hold him responsible for any leak of this knowledge. Chrissie replied, "And if she has to be with us for real, that fur coat Mr. Bannister gave her is long enough to conceal her belly when she is further along. This will all work out Brenda. All we have to do now is wait on the doctor's word tomorrow."

Brenda had to go to school that evening and Chrissie had a patrol of the streets as Penney. Brenda left as herself to head back towards the city, as for Chrissie, she grabbed her belt near the buckle and said, "CHARGE IT!" at that moment, a green aura of light enveloped her and transformed her into Penney Dillard the newest member of The Style Chicks. Once she said, "I'M GOOD AS GOLD!" she rushed upstairs to inform Fashion Girl that she had work to do and Brenda went to school. She also told her that she'll be out and be back in as little time as possible.

Penney and Brenda both returned after midnight to find Fashion Girl still asleep in her room. But she looked restless like she was having a bad dream. Then she woke up to find the others in the doorway. Fashion Girl said, "Uh, what time is it?" Brenda replied, "It's after midnight. Penney and I just got back here a few minutes ago and we were both checking in on you." Fashion Girl asked, "Was I restless?" Brenda answered, "If you count the fact you were tossing and turning, mumbling words in your sleep, then you were sleeping like a log."

Fashion Girl said, "I guess I was having a bad dream. I dreamt that everyone found out about my pregnancy and wouldn't leave me or Fred alone. I don't know what to do. And I want for Fred Jr. to have a brother or sister." Brenda asked, "What about me?" Fashion Girl answered, "As your guardian Brenda you will always be a part of my family. But you know I meant biologically speaking."

Brenda understood but she didn't like the sound of it though. Fashion Girl then said, "You'll turn seventeen in a couple of months, and the following year, you will be an adult and be free of my guardianship. But no matter the case, you will always be a valued, trusted, and respected member of the Blake/Jones family. I will see to that personally."

Brenda said, "I can't thank you enough Daphne. You have turned my life completely around." Penney nodded in agreement for she too was in debt of Daphne's kindness and generosity. Then Fashion Girl said, "What if I see this doctor tomorrow and Fred's theory is wrong? Then what will I do? If word gets out that Fashion Girl is pregnant, the media will eat it up like an all you can eat buffet."

Penney replied, "I think we have an answer to this problem Boss. First you'll see this other doctor. If he or she says that you are pregnant as Fashion Girl, doctors are sworn to confidentiality. We'll go with you to ensure that he or she keeps it a secret. Then I will create the hologram of you and it will act and looks just like you."

Fashion Girl said, "Alright Penney. I found one of the best gynecologists in the state to go to and her office is located outside Atlanta. We'll need to leave shortly for the office is in the southern part of the state near the border with Florida. I am more concerned about Fred's safety than my own. How would you like to be tagged as the man who's the father of Fashion Girl's baby?"

Penney and Brenda understood what Fashion Girl is saying. If it were to leak out, no one would let Fred or Daphne live in peace. And especially Velma's suspicions would prove to be right after all. They headed out of the mansion and traveled south to a small town called Valdosta located about thirty miles north of the Florida border. But first, Brenda had to become her alter ego. She stood to form an X and said, "DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!" a bright white light shrouded Brenda and in seconds turned her into the biker chick everyone knows as Tiffany.

They trio arrived just after daybreak, and waited until nine o'clock when Fashion Girl made the appointment. She filled out the necessary forms and told the receptionist that Tiffany and Penney would be in the examination room with her. The receptionist understood the gravity of the situation and allowed it. Moments later, a nurse instructed Fashion Girl to follow her to a room and told her to wait for the doctor.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came in and said, "I am honored to have you in my office Fashion Girl, I have heard so much about you." Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you doctor. I hope you understand why I came here and so far away from Atlanta?" The doctor said, "I do. From what you told me on the phone, you would have a major problem on your hands. I assure you that you have full doctor/patient confidentiality and will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

Tiffany said, "No offense doc, you do, you will answer to Penney and me." The doctor didn't take kindly to that remark, but she also knew that Tiffany and Penney would keep that promise. The doctor asked, "Is your alter-ego pregnant?" Fashion Girl replied, "Yes she is. About three months along. And if she is, so am I. That's why I'm concerned about this. I am married and one of the few heroes out there that have a "normal" life."

The doctor replied, "That might not be the case, but yours would be the first of its kind. And you could dispel a few theories. But I understand why you want to keep this under wraps." Fashion Girl said, "As my alter-ego, my husband and I already have one child together and we have been wanting a second one for a long time. I suffered a miscarriage in 2005. The doctor told me at the time, I shouldn't be concerned about trying again."

The doctor asked, "I'm sorry I must ask this, the only intercourse you have is with your husband and no one else?" Fashion Girl answered, "That's right doctor. However, I didn't come four hundred miles to determine who the father is. I came here to see if I am also pregnant. Of course the baby would be that of my alter-ego. But if I am pregnant also as Fashion Girl, it would open up a can of dynamite that would ruin my image. If Tiffany's or Penney's alter egos end up in the same situation it would be more disastrous for them because they are both single."

The doctor said nothing more after that and began her examination. She performed tests, drew blood and got urine samples. The doctor had to perform these tests with Fashion Girl still dressed in costume which made things a little difficult. After more than hour, the doctor was finished. The doctor asked, "How do I get in touch with you?" Fashion Girl answered, "Just call me with Atlanta's area code, and the word stylish. That's S-T-Y-L-I-S-H."

To ensure further secrecy, the doctor gave Fashion Girl her file and didn't charge her for the exam. The doctor was thrilled at the fact that she examined the stylish crime fighter but promised to never tell anyone that she examined her. The Style Chicks remained in Valdosta to have lunch after the exam. Afterwards, they headed back to Atlanta and to The Mystique Boutique.

Fashion Girl seemed OK in terms of morning sickness. She didn't seem to be sick before or after eating. But in every pregnancy, and for every woman, each case is different. Daphne was feeling that way and this was a good sign for Fashion Girl. But The Glam Mobile kept the speed limit while on Interstate 75. Tiffany was behind the driver's seat for the first time, just in case. Penney flew overhead and alerted Tiffany of any traffic jams, accidents or highway patrol ahead.

About halfway into the trip, a call was patched through by MO and Tiffany answered it. The man on the other end asked, "Where is Fashion Girl? This is her vehicle The Glam Mobile?" Tiffany answered, "Yes it is. I am Tiffany one of her assistants how can I help you?" The man identified himself as Chief of the Miami Police Department then continued, "I need Fashion Girl's help in providing extra security for a charity pro-am golf tournament at the Doral Country Club." Tiffany replied, "I'm sure she would like to help out. And she also has me and one other assistant named Penney Dillard to help out as well."

The Chief said, "That's wonderful the tournament begins the day after tomorrow on Thursday." Tiffany replied, "No problem Chief we will all be there." The Chief ended his transmission. Tiffany keeps tabs with Penney by two way radio and said, "Hear that Penney, we are going to Miami." Penney replied, "I heard, the surf, the sun, the guys. But we need to get our own problem squared away first Tiff."

Tiffany said, "You're right Penn. We still have to hear about the doctor's report on Fashion Girl's condition." An hour later, another call was patched through The Glam Mobile. It was the doctor Fashion Girl saw in Valdosta. Tiffany answered the call and the doctor informed her that it didn't matter if Fashion Girl was herself or as her alter-ego for she was also pregnant.

Once the call ended, Tiffany said, "OK Penney you will have to do your thing and create a hologram of Fashion Girl." Penney replied, "I'll do that once we get back to The Mystique Boutique. In another hour, The Style Chicks returned back to the mansion to put their plan together, but the question was just how they were going to pull this off.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 3: DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Both Tiffany and Penney seemed inquisitive and utterly curious about this situation. They both knew that everyone in Atlanta knows that Fashion Girl is married and has a life other than that of a super hero. But one thing that confused them was why she was so concerned about this. Tiffany asked, "Please give Penney and me the real reason why you're so concerned about you having a baby?"

Fashion Girl answered as calmly as possible, "Tiffany, Penney, if I were just Daphne Blake only, this wouldn't bother me so much. Now that she and I are one and the same, if anyone knew about this, Fred and Daphne would never be allowed to live in peace. The media would have a field day with this, and since my biggest critic is Daphne's best friend Velma, she ever got wind of this her theories would be proven correct. Even if we do everything to prevent everything else from happening, Velma could ultimately ruin everything for us and eighteen months of good deeds will be wiped out as a result. Remember when we were in Paris? I scolded you two when you were both going bonkers over the way French men looked; the reason why I did that was because of this very reason."

Tiffany then said, "As Brenda, I casually date David from time to time." Fashion Girl replied, "But Brenda hasn't gone to that level. But if she did and the same thing happens to her, the consequences could be disastrous." Penney then asked, "What about Chrissie's former life?" Fashion Girl replied, "In Chrissie's case Penney, she was doing this as a way of life. But I make sure you get checked out once a month for this reason. But I have come to realize that once Chrissie put that part of her life behind her, so was the notion of finding a nice guy to settle down with. But as Penney, you seem to be almost as promiscuous but it's like I first told you, you are now a streetwalker for justice.

Ladies, I am not saying that it's not OK but all I am asking you both is if you want a relationship, just be careful. Wear protection or have your boyfriends wear it. Because you don't want to be in this position that I am in right now, and it's my own fault in a way. Fred and I did it after I came home from Paris and this is the result."

Tiffany said, "Don't find fault with it Fashion Girl. Fred is your husband and it is for this very reason why people do get married in the first place. It wasn't a one night stand or anything like that." Penney added, "Since I met you, I have taught myself to be abstinent but I am not exactly going to a convent either. But my next relationship with a man will be a permanent one. If I look at guys, it does remind me that I am a young woman who is pretty. I made a terrible mistake but now I wouldn't violate the trust you put in me Fashion Girl."

Fashion Girl replied, "I am still sorry though. I am the leader of The Style Chicks. I am supposed to provide and set a good example for young people everywhere. Look at the way we dress, the way we act, and I do act flirtatious around Fred but only with Fred." Tiffany asked, "I have meant to ask why you do that?" Fashion Girl answered, "Superman has his Lois Lane, and I have Fred Jones."

Fashion Girl took a deep breath and continued, "Just please understand that I am looking out for the two of you. Yes I am married and I have the right. But you are still teenagers with your whole lives still ahead of you. Tiffany if you want to be David's girlfriend, I see nothing wrong with that. He's a nice kid and he's changed a great deal since you helped him. And Penney, you found out the hard way about how some men can be. But not all men are like that. I want you both to be happy, but I just want to instill this in both of you right now, we may look hot, we may look like we are looking for "action", but we are super heroines.

My mentor dresses skimpier than the three of us put together, but she was always modest about it. But it's like some kind of rule that most male heroes are incredibly handsome and female heroes are drop dead gorgeous. Wonder Woman, She-Ra, and other heroines do fall in this category as do we. Remember this and always, we are doing this job for the benefit of mankind and not for any personal gain. This is what She-Ra taught me, and now I am teaching this to you both now."

Tiffany and Penney talked among themselves and turned around and Tiffany said, "Fashion Girl from now on, we are heroines first and women second. We will both keep our minds on our work and won't go ape over a handsome face. But from now on, when you see Fred, you can't flirt with him anymore even if he is your husband. That way Velma might get off your case once and for all."

Fashion Girl replied, "OK Tiffany, Penney, you have a deal. I admit though, it was fun calling Fred "Handsome" all the time. But I'll leave it for my bedroom from now on. Now let's turn me into a double."

Penney also discovered that she needed to make a double of The Glam Mobile too. She first went into a trance to gather all her mental strength then cast her magic and created a second Fashion Girl right next to the original. Then Penney went outside to cast her magic again and created a second Glam Mobile. Since The Glam Mobile reverts back to Daphne's Corvette when Fashion Girl becomes Daphne again, this way, they covered all the bases and then they checked out Penney's work.

Fashion Girl seemed pleased with the fact the hologram felt real. She checked the Glam Mobile as well, it too seemed solid. Then she asked, "I want to see if my double and the car's double will stay the same." Penney answered, "It should Boss, but go ahead and make sure." At that moment, Fashion Girl raised her arms crossed at the wrists and said, "LET DAPHNE BLAKE RETURN!" In seconds, Fashion Girl and The Glam Mobile reverted back to being Daphne and her Corvette.

The double of Fashion Girl and The Glam Mobile stayed the same. Daphne said, "At least this part of your plan works Penney, now my only concern is will MO have control of the car?" Penney replied, "He should be able too. And as your double, Fashion Girl has all her powers, attributes, attitude and everything else in tact.

Daphne said, "I am heading back into the city. Get plenty of rest it's a long drive to Miami. I will go with Mystery Inc. but I will try to stay out of the action as much as possible. I can't wait to see the look on Velma's face when she sees me and Fashion Girl together." Tiffany replied, "It will knock her socks off not to mention her glasses when she does see you two together."

Daphne headed back to the Atlanta suburbs shortly after. Once she got home, Fred and Mystery Inc. surprised her in more ways than one. First they threw a party congratulating her for her pregnancy. Then Fred said, "We all have been invited to participate in a charity pro-am golf tournament in Miami Thursday." Daphne replied, "I can't play golf pregnancy or not. But I'm sure you four will do fine. I will be routing for all of you though."

Three hours later, when everyone went home to prepare for the trip, Daphne and Fred were sitting up in bed and Daphne said, "Fred since you are the only one who knows the identity of The Style Chicks, there is something you need to know." Fred asked, "What is it Daphne?" Daphne said, "Penney made an exact replica of me as Fashion Girl earlier tonight and a copy of The Glam Mobile. If you should see her, it's not me this time."

Fred asked, "Why?" Daphne answered, "Your theory was right. I am just as pregnant as Fashion Girl as I am as myself. But now we can have our baby in peace without being bothered by the media or anyone else. This double will look, act, and talk just like me in every way as is The Glam Mobile." Fred said, "At least her reputation will still be the same."

Daphne replied, "Having a magician like Penney on the team is so vital now more than ever." Fred said, "You indeed made a good choice adding Chrissie as your assistant and making her as Penney. But I was wondering if you would do me one favor." Daphne replied, "Of course what do you want?" Fred said with hesitation, "I-I was w-wondering if you don't mind being Fashion Girl once more for me? You did that for me the first night you became her."

Most women in a position like that would have gotten upset by such a request. But Daphne knew better. Fred was right about the fact after her first day of training was over with, made love to him as Fashion Girl. And since Daphne is Fashion Girl, his request wasn't hard to understand. Anyone's guess is that Fred might have felt guilty about putting Daphne and Fashion Girl in the predicament they are in now.

Daphne replied, "I don't see why not Fred. After all I won't be her for the next six months. All anyone will see is a hologram of her, a hologram that even feels like the real thing. Let me go into the bathroom like I did before so Fred Jr. won't hear me." Daphne went in the bathroom and became Fashion Girl to drown out her saying "VIVA VERSACE!" as loud as she does.

When she got out, as Fashion Girl she said, "Fred now that I am Fashion Girl again, this gives me the chance to tell you something. Before I came home tonight, I had a talk with Tiffany and Penney concerning their manners when they are around guys. Since they are both teenagers, their hormones are all the time in overdrive. As their leader, I didn't set such a good example by getting pregnant. But I don't blame you for that. When I got home from Paris, I was so happy to see you that without realizing it, I wasn't in my cycle and we conceived. I'm only telling you this because I made a deal with them, they promised me to be more serious on the job and I promised when I see you when we aren't here, I won't be able to flirt with you anymore."

Fred asked, "You won't be calling me Handsome anymore?" Fashion Girl answered, "Only in front of the others. But you are always handsome to me. And we can act this way and any way we want to behind closed doors. Now then Handsome, kiss me." As Fashion Girl, Daphne figured since the "damage" was done, they might as well enjoy themselves while they could.

When daybreak came, Fred and Fashion Girl both woke up feeling good. Fashion Girl went back into the bathroom and became Daphne again. Fred asked, "Are you up to traveling?" Daphne replied, "It will be a change of pace to be with the gang again like the old days. I just hope my "double" will do the job." Meanwhile at The Mystique Boutique, The Style Chicks prepared for the long drive to Miami. Fashion Girl's double and The Glam Mobile's double were ready for the journey. Tiffany drove The Glitter Bug while Penney flew overhead.

Fashion Girl said, "If we spot The Mystery Machine, try to stay about ten miles behind them. However they will have stop for fill-ups and rest. We'll have to take rest stops too. When they do, we do." By the time The Mystery Machine hit Interstate 75, The Style Chicks stayed the ten miles behind. Penney flew at the same speed as the cars, and flew at an altitude of three hundred feet. She could spot the unmistakable colors of the legendary van and kept her eye on it.

About one hundred miles into the trip, The Mystery Machine exited for a fill-up. Fred pumped the gas while Daphne and Shaggy went inside to buy some food and other incidentals. With what Shaggy was buying for himself and Scooby would normally gross Daphne out, but now that she is eating for two, she too bought the same stuff.

Velma walked Scooby while he did his business. After Fred finished pumping the gas, he noticed that one of the tires went flat. But he also discovered that there was no jack. Penney spotted this overhead and said, "I think The Mystery Machine has a problem, looks like a flat tire." Fashion Girl replied, "Let's go and help them out." Penney asked, "You sure Boss?" Fashion Girl answered, "Anyone in need is what we are here for. Let's go and help."

Fashion Girl and Tiffany exited the highway and got out of the cars and went over to The Mystery Machine while Penney landed nearby. Fashion Girl and Tiffany approached Fred then Penney joined them. Fashion Girl said, "Looks like you could use a hand here?" Velma's jaw dropped to the ground as she saw for the first time Daphne and Fashion Girl together. Fred replied, "Yes we could. I don't have a jack to prop up the van to change the tire. I also noticed that we don't a tire iron either. Boy was I prepared for this trip." Fashion Girl said, "Not to worry Fred, I can lift the van and Tiffany can take off the lug nuts."

Fred replied, "Sounds like a plan to me." Fashion Girl lifted the van to the other's dismay while Tiffany with her bare hand took off the tire, replaced it and retighten the lug nuts. When Fashion Girl put the van back down, Velma said, "Jinkies! I never saw anything like that before unless it's in the movies, you really are incredible!"

Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you Velma. Coming from you my biggest critic, it means a lot to me." Fred then said, "Fashion Girl, you never met my wife Daphne before. Daphne this is Fashion Girl." The two shook hands and both played real coy and sly and acted like they never met before. This satisfied Velma even more. Then Fred said, "Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, this is Fashion Girl's newest assistant Penney Dillard. Penney shook hands and said, "I am honored to meet you all. I have seen you for years on television."

Velma whispered, "Uh Fred, you realize that Fashion Girl's assistants are named for stores?" Fred whispered back, "That is their theme. Fashion Girl uses style, Tiffany uses jewelry and Penney's theme is money, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are all named for artists." Velma didn't respond to the last comment for it made sense to her.

Fashion Girl offered Scooby a ride in The Glam Mobile for part of the way. Shaggy didn't object and allowed it. Tiffany offered Shaggy a chance to ride with her in The Glitter Bug which he too accepted. Penney offered Velma a piggyback ride on her back in the air, even she agreed to it. Whether anyone realized it, The Style Chicks and Mystery Inc. teamed up at least in a friendly manner. The rest of the journey for all of them would be fun or so they thought."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 4: EN ROUTE TO MIAMI**

For the next three hundred miles, it would be like this. For instance, Scooby loved riding with Fashion Girl in The Glam Mobile. She let him stick his head out the window and he absolutely was thrilled about it. Fashion Girl like Daphne loves animals. This experience made her wish she had a pet or even a mascot for the team. In The Glitter Bug, Shaggy was enjoying the ride with Tiffany. Tiffany has heard so many stories about him that when she was actually riding with him, she felt like she knew him all her life.

Shaggy asked, "Tiffany, like aren't you supposed to be riding a bike?" Tiffany answered, "Actually yes, but for this mission, we needed this vehicle instead. It's got surveillance equipment and lots of it." Shaggy said, "That's real groovy. And it's equally groovy that you three use style to fight crime. It beats getting scared all the time in haunted houses." Tiffany asked, "Shaggy are you as frightened for real as you are on TV?" Shaggy answered, "No like I am more scared of everything in real life." Tiffany thought to herself, sorry I asked.

Over the highway, Velma wasn't quite enjoying the piggyback ride offered by Penney as she would have liked to. Velma asked, "Do you have to fly so high Penney?" Penney answered, "I'm only three hundred feet off the ground." Velma said, "From where I see it, we might as well be three hundred miles off the ground." Penney replied, "Just hang on tight Velma, I won't let you fall."

Velma asked, "Penney, what is Fashion Girl really like?" Penney answered, "She is awesome Velma. She's kind, generous, caring, and everyone loves her. Everyone but you from what I understand." Velma said, "I'm just convinced that your leader and my childhood friend are one and the same. And I admit now I am wrong. It was the first time today that I saw those two together."

Penney replied, "If you can look beyond finding out whom Fashion Girl really is, you would see the same thing the rest of the world sees, the leader of The Style Chicks and a good woman, a very good woman." And in the Mystery Machine, Fred and Daphne were all alone. Daphne was snuggling up close to Fred for they would have to stop upon the next rest break.

Daphne said, "I think the others are enjoying The Style Chicks' company." Fred replied, "I agree and I am enjoying this time with you alone. Do you think anyone knows the difference that Fashion Girl is a hologram?" Daphne said as she looked in the rear view mirror, "Judging by the fact that Scooby has his head sticking out of the passenger side of The Glam Mobile, I'd say he has no clue." Fred asked, "I wonder how Shaggy and Velma are doing?" Daphne answered, "If they are having the same fun as Scooby, I would say they are enjoying themselves too."

Fred said, "I'll have to stop again for fuel and a rest break at the next exit. Are you OK?" Daphne replied, "I'm fine. I haven't felt this good in ages. I thought we'd be stopping every ten minutes for me to overcome sickness." Just then, Fred pulled off the highway just passed the Florida border. The Glam Mobile, The Glitter Bug and Penney joined The Mystery Machine.

Scooby literally gave Fashion Girl a bath as he was licking her as his way of saying thanks for such a great time riding with her. Shaggy thanked Tiffany for his ride with her and asked her if she would join him for a bite to eat. As much as Tiffany knew of Shaggy's weird choices of food, she accepted his offer anyway. Once Penney landed, Velma kissed the ground for she was glad to be back on Terra Firma. Velma thanked Penney for not only the flight, but the advice she gave her.

Fashion Girl asked, "Daphne, would you like to ride with me for this next stretch?" Daphne answered, "Sure why not." The more Velma saw the two together, the less convinced she became that they were the same. She turned around and said, "Fred I now see first hand that Daphne and Fashion Girl are not one and the same."

Fred replied, "Velma you've been so intent on finding that out it has taken over your senses. Fashion Girl saves the world, Daphne needs to be saved. They are as different as night and day." Velma said, "I see that now, I am so sorry. I needed this and a flying on someone's back to realize that. Can Daphne ever forgive me?" Fred said, "Daphne will always be your friend. Not to mention, you're Fred Jr.'s godmother. I am sure that she would want you to be this baby's godmother too."

Velma replied, "You're right Fred, from now on, I am going to be more receptive towards Fashion Girl and also less inquisitive." Fred said, "It means so much to both of them. Since Fashion Girl arrived, you've been fishing around in a fishless lake. Daphne is my wife and the mother of my child, we are going to have another baby, she is a top fashion designer, and you've been giving her a hard time because some hero who happens to wear purple and is a redhead comes along with you thinking all the time that they are one and the same. I'll grant you Daphne doesn't join us much on mysteries anymore, but that doesn't mean a thing. She's with us now and she is enjoying every minute of it. Let her do so Velma."

Velma didn't say anything else after that. Fred finished pumping gas, and Tiffany and Shaggy returned from eating. Tiffany said, "Thanks for lunch Shaggy. That's the first time I ever ate a cheeseburger with marshmallows, ice cream, and jalapeno peppers on it." Shaggy replied, "Glad you could join me. I didn't think you would go for funky food like that."

Once Scooby did his business, Mystery Inc. and The Style Chicks were ready to go. Tiffany asked Fred to join her in The Glitter Bug and Penney offered for Scooby to fly with her, for once he wasn't scared and accepted the offer. The two groups were just north of Tallahassee. About four hundred miles away from Miami, they needed at least one more rest stop before their final destination. In The Glam Mobile, Daphne rode in the car as herself for the first time ever. Fashion Girl asked, "Are you doing OK with the fact that I am you sort of for a while?"

Daphne answered, "You are doing me a great favor. Otherwise, my reputation as Fashion Girl will be forever tarnished is anyone discovered my uh 'em, secret." Fashion Girl said, "Not to worry. I won't fail you Daphne. Penney made me to be just like you when you are me. She can even make me disappear and reappear at will." Daphne was really satisfied. Then MO came on and said, "It's not everyday I talk with you just as Daphne. This will be a pleasure I'm sure." Daphne replied, "As it is for me too MO. I can only speak to you as Fashion Girl and I have always wanted to talk with you as Daphne from the very beginning."

MO said, "There is so much I want to know and find out Daphne, this next leg of the trip should be fun and very educational." In the Glitter Bug, Fred asked, "Tiffany did you really eat a cheeseburger with ice cream inside it?" Tiffany answered, "Actually I ate ice cream with my cheeseburger along side it. I just said that to be funny. Shaggy is quite cool, you should get off his back now and then. He and Scooby both shouldn't have to be subjected to all this being frightened all the time."

Fred said, "It just happens that way Tiffany. Besides, they are the real heroes of the outfit by always getting the bad guy. With us playing in this pro-am, and you and The Style Chicks working security detail, we should both be ready for anything. By the way, why did Fashion Girl ask Daphne to ride with her?" Tiffany replied, "MO always wanted to speak to Daphne as Daphne and since he has the brains of all three of our vehicles, Fashion Girl or should I say her double told me and Penney that she would do this. Here you can listen in on their conversation. You can't talk back and they won't hear you either."

As Fred patched in to MO's sound system in The Glitter Bug, he overheard Daphne and MO talking to each other. Mostly Daphne was telling MO about her past adventures with Mystery Inc. and her brief career as a reporter. Daphne also talked about her foul-ups as well. The double of Fashion Girl could be heard laughing in the background.

Overhead, Scooby was enjoying the ride Penney gave him. He wasn't the least bit scared. Penney still flew at an altitude of three hundred feet off the ground. Penney asked, "Are you OK Scooby?" Scooby replied, "Ri'm ROK Renney." (I'm OK Penney) Penney asked, "I'm not flying too high for you?" Scooby replied, "Ro Renney". (No Penney) Shaggy made sure of this by giving Penney a few Scooby Snacks and gave Scooby one from time to time in case he did get scared.

And in The Mystery Machine, Velma and Shaggy were by themselves. Shaggy drove and Velma was sitting at the other end of the van's bench seat. Velma sat quietly most of the trip since she saw Daphne and Fashion Girl together and her free flight with Penney. Shaggy saw this and asked, "Is there something wrong Velma? You have been quiet for nearly two hundred miles." Velma answered, "Yes Shaggy something is terribly wrong. First doesn't it seem strange that we finally saw Daphne and Fashion Girl together at last? And now she has another assistant in Penney Dillard. And we would see them together right after Daphne finds out she's going to have another baby? And do you like that Tiffany chick?"

Shaggy then asked, "Like which order would you like for me to answer those questions?" Velma as much as I hate to say this, we deal with why some people do what they do to gain monetarily it's not our job to explain the unexplained. So we saw Fashion Girl and Daphne together for the first time ever, big deal! And if Daphne is Fashion Girl, explain why she's not pregnant? As for Tiffany, she's cool and I do like her, but I'm not in love with her if that's where you're going with that remark. Penney is new I haven't seen her before either, but she can do what Fashion Girl and Tiffany can't and that's to fly.

Frankly Velma, you're beginning to annoy me with these ideas of yours. Those three ladies are loved; respected and honored everywhere they go. They make this world a much better place to be in. Fashion Girl made a deal with us that she wouldn't interfere with any case we are on and she has kept that promise. They are going to Miami to work security detail, you Fred and I are going to participate in a golf tournament, not a mystery to solve. I'm saying this nicely, lay off them, you will never find out the truth or discover their secrets!"

Velma got so indignant at that point that she remained quiet the remainder of the time they had alone in The Mystery Machine. In Naples, The Mystery Machine exited for one last fill-up and rest stop before reaching Miami. They would have about another one hundred twenty miles to go before they reached their final destination.

Daphne got out of The Glam Mobile with Fred's help and thanked her double for the ride. Then Fashion Girl put her arms around Fred's neck and asked, "Care to ride with me the rest of the way Handsome?" Before Fred could answer, Velma went up to her enraged and shouted, "Fashion Girl I say this again, have you no shame? He is a married man and now he will become a father again!"

Daphne replied, "Velma I should get upset by that not you! Fashion Girl means no harm by her flirtations. She does it because she likes him nothing more." Fashion Girl said, "For your information Velma, I have a boyfriend who I asked to meet me in Miami once I get there. I am getting so sick of your accusations!" At that moment, Fashion Girl lifted Velma off the ground over her head and said with a furious tone in her voice, "Right now Velma, you have made me so angry, that I could throw you to Miami without an airplane! But I am not and you know why, because I am a hero not your enemy! But if you keep this up, you will have one in me! If Daphne can trust me with Fred in The Glam Mobile, you should too. The only reason why I flirt with him is because I can! Do I make myself clear ma'am?"

Scared to death, Velma replied, "Yes. You make yourself crystal clear." Tiffany and Penney saw this display and Tiffany said, "Uh, Penney, you were supposed to make Fashion Girl's double not act like this. What's happening here?" Penney replied, "I don't know Tiffany. I would say that she's suffering from fatigue under normal circumstances, but I can't tell you why now. Daphne never acts like this only with bad guys."

Tiffany said, "Unless I miss my guess Penney, I think right now, Velma is the bad guy." Tiffany ran up to Fashion Girl and said, "Look ladies, we have had a very long and tiring trip. Since we are close to where we need to be, let's all take an extended break and relax." Fred replied, "I think that's a good idea Tiffany. We have been out all day, and since it's almost dark, we can remain here until it's completely dark. But we need to leave no later than seven, for Velma, Shaggy and I must check in at our hotel and with tournament officials no later than ten."

Fashion Girl said, "I agree with that too Fred, we will all meet back here at seven o'clock." Velma didn't hear this because once Fashion Girl set her down; she had to run to the nearest restroom for she had wet herself during Fashion Girl's tirade. Daphne went in after her and found a closed stall. Daphne asked, "Velma, you OK?" Velma answered, "No I am not Daphne. Did you see what she did to me out there?" Daphne said, "Yes as we all did and frankly Velma, you deserved it." Stunned Velma replied, "What!"

Daphne was stern as she said, "Velma, Fashion Girl has been on the scene for nearly two years now, since she was what you accuse her of doing was barging in on a mystery you and the others were trying to solve and wasn't able to collect any money for it, you have had a chip on your shoulder ever since.

She promised you that she wouldn't do that anymore and she has kept that promise. It just so happens that they live in Atlanta or outside the city limits. They also happened to be on the road at the same time and even offered us assistance and a chance to ride with and to know them a bit better. But you are so intent on finding out who Fashion Girl really is and what hurts me most of all, you think she is me. OK, let's assume for a moment that I am Fashion Girl, what kind of pleasure or satisfaction would you get if that were true?"

With tears forming in her eyes, Velma still behind a locked stall replied, "I realize now that you aren't Fashion Girl since I have seen you two together. But to answer your question, I don't know what I would do or feel if I ever found out the truth."

Daphne said with anger in her voice, "Velma I didn't come with you and the others in my condition to argue. I came along to help out in anyway I can, and unless you want to hitchhike the rest of the way, I suggest you keep a lid about your feelings towards Fashion Girl. You have until seven o'clock to decide. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to re-join my husband!"

While this was going on, Tiffany and Penney stayed away from Mystery Inc. for a few minutes to regroup after Fashion Girl's display of anger. Tiffany said, "Penney what are we going to do?" Penney replied, "I don't know Tiffany, I never made a double of someone before." At that moment, MO instructed them to get into The Glitter Bug and said, "Ladies, I think I know why Fashion Girl did what she did. Penney you're carbon copy of Fashion Girl is perfect right down to the last detail, but one thing you overlooked is you can't keep a hologram of a person going for hours on end. However, I can control The Glam Mobile's double with no trouble. An inanimate object like a car is different. Let go of the hologram until Mystery Inc. is ready to leave. Give them about a five minute head start and then re-create Fashion Girl's double. She should be fine after that."

Penney asked, "What about the car?" MO replied, "You can keep The Glam Mobile going on and on. When you know it's safe to do so, let go of your thought of keeping it up. Then re-create it when needed. It's about five thirty this should give you about ninety minutes. This should also give you some time to go into a period of silent meditation. That way when Fashion Girl is needed again, you can actually keep the image going longer."

Tiffany said, "You know you're right Penney, Fashion Girl got cranky because you kept her image going so long. It made you cranky in a sense too. I guess you can not only create her double, but have some thought control over her." Penney replied, "I must be drained of mental energy. I'm OK otherwise. Have something to eat with Shaggy and meet me back here in an hour and a half. I need to re-energize my mental power."

Tiffany said, "OK Penney but what do I tell the others if they should ask about you and Fashion Girl?" Penney answered, "Just tell them that I am just resting up for the final leg of the trip as will Fashion Girl. No one can see through that dark glass The Glam Mobile has." Tiffany said no more and let Penney be as she approached Mystery Inc. Tiffany said, "Fred I'm sorry but I'm afraid Fashion Girl has declined her offer to give you a ride the rest of the way."

Fred replied, "That's OK Tiffany. Maybe it's best that I stay away from her as much as possible." Tiffany's plans had changed and said, "Look Fred, Daphne why don't you two join me for dinner and I have to talk to both of you about something important. Sorry Shag, I was looking forward to another funky meal with you, but I need to let Fred and Daphne know something important."

Shaggy was a little disappointed and replied, "I understand Tiffany maybe in Miami?" Tiffany said, "You better believe I will." As Tiffany, Fred and Daphne walked away, Shaggy said to himself, "Now there goes a girl after my own stomach." Mystery Inc. and The Style Chicks left the highway at the last exit for food, gas and rest for fifty miles on Interstate 75 in Naples.

The exit had motels, gas stations, restaurants and rest areas for weary travelers going through the area. A country style restaurant was located there as well and Fred, Daphne and Tiffany all went inside to eat. Tiffany asked for a table near the back of the restaurant so that no one except for the server would bother them.

Tiffany's mood was rather somber and said, "Daphne we have a major problem. Penney can't keep Fashion Girl's double going all the time. It's obviously taking a toll on her mentally. That might explain her reaction to Velma and her otherwise normal flirtations with you Fred." Fred replied, "That did seem strange that she would wrap her arms around me like that, normally she flirts with me like winking her eye at me or calling me Handsome."

Daphne asked, "What are you and Penney doing about it now?" Tiffany answered, "Right now, Penney is in a state of meditation and will remain that way until it's time to leave here. However, The Glam Mobile is still intact. MO said that an object like a car doesn't require too much mental strength. How's Velma doing? Is she alright?"

Daphne replied with a giggle in her voice, "You should have seen the look on her face. She ran into the bathroom after wetting herself. She might never come out of that gas station restroom. But seriously, Velma is more like a sister to me than just a friend. But as a friend, she needed that reality check. I chewed her out, as did Penney, and Fashion Girl's double. I also understand Shaggy gave her a piece of his mind too. She is stepping on eggshells on this trip. This obsession she has that Fashion Girl and I are the same is really getting old and I am in no condition to listen to it all the time."

Tiffany said, "When we are done here, I will have Penney bring Fashion Girl back and she will offer that ride she wanted to give Fred to Velma instead. Maybe those two will finally settle their differences once and for all." Fred replied, "It seems no matter how hard we try, the more and more Velma acts this way. Maybe Penney can do something with her magic to put a spell on Velma by erasing all these thoughts out of her head for good."

Daphne said, "Fred you might have something there. Tiffany you ask Penney about it when you have a chance before you leave here." Tiffany replied, "MO told Penney to give The Mystery Machine a five minute head start before we go. But you want me to have Fashion Girl ride with Velma, how?" Daphne said, "Simple Tiffany, we'll leave without her. That way she has no other choice but to ride with Fashion Girl. Once Velma climbs into The Glam Mobile, Penney can cast her magic on her while in the car. It's brilliant!"

Tiffany replied, "I like that Daphne. And it will work too. I'll do it after we eat." At that moment their food arrived and nothing more was said. After they finished, it was about six forty-five and Fred decided to take advantage of the extra fifteen minutes. Fred instructed Shaggy to get Scooby and head back into the van. After Fred gassed up, he headed back on the highway heading towards Miami. Velma was in the lobby of a motel stewing over what had happened and didn't realize that The Mystery Machine left without her like Daphne planned.

At that moment, Tiffany got over to where Penney was and said, "You OK now?" Penney replied, "I think so. I need to bring Fashion Girl back. I hope ninety minutes was enough time." Penney thought hard and cast her magic and Fashion Girl reappeared. Tiffany asked, "Are you OK now Fashion Girl?" Fashion Girl replied, "I think I'm alright now. What happened to me?" Penney answered, "You nearly scared Velma to death and now The Mystery Machine left without her."

Fashion Girl said, "I'm supposed to now give her a ride to Miami?" Penney replied, "Yes and with her in The Glam Mobile, I can cast a spell that will eliminate all thoughts about her as well as the fact that you and Daphne are one and the same." Fashion Girl said, "Anything to get that little woman off my back once and for all." Tiffany said, "I'll go ahead and begin to catch up with The Mystery Machine, Penney will stay behind and will take off after you pick Velma up, once you're back on the road, that's when she'll cast her spell over her."

Fashion Girl said, "Aren't you overstepping your bounds Tiffany?" Tiffany replied, "Right now Fashion Girl I am in charge until Penney can have more control over you in this holographic state." Then Tiffany got into The Glitter Bug and left the area and onto Interstate 75 head south to Miami. Velma noticed on her watch that it was seven o'clock, but shocked to discover that The Mystery Machine left without her. If she didn't make it by ten o'clock, she'd be scratched from the tournament.

Velma noticed The Glam Mobile sitting under a floodlight with Fashion Girl sitting up against the fender. Velma walked up and said, "Fashion Girl I think my friends left without me." Fashion Girl replied with a cold tone in her voice, "What would you like for me to do? Give you a lift? After what you said, I should leave you here stranded. But I won't. I will give you a lift on one condition…" Velma replied, "Anything Fashion Girl name it and it will be done."

Fashion Girl said, "You are to forget this notion that Daphne Blake and I are one and the same. The fact that we both have red hair and a fondness for purple doesn't mean a thing. Do we have an understanding? You're an intelligent woman, start acting like it." Velma replied, "You have a deal, now can we head out?" Fashion Girl smiled and said, "Of course I am ready and with The Glam Mobile, I can get you to the ball on time Cinderella, hop in!"

When Velma got in, Fashion Girl sped off and got on the highway. Then Penney took off and flew overhead. Penney put all her mental concentration into casting a spell to eliminate all of Velma's crazy theories. Then extended her hand down towards The Glam Mobile and cast her magic aiming to the right side of the vehicle. Velma felt a jolt and said, "Did you feel something Fashion Girl?" Fashion Girl replied, "No I didn't. I didn't feel a thing." Neither Fashion Girl nor Penney would know if the spell worked until Velma reunites with her friends in Miami.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**CHAPTER 5: TEE'D UP AND TEE'D OFF**

Mystery Inc. arrived at around nine thirty to check in with officials at the world famous Doral Country Club home of "The Blue Monster". But to their surprise, Velma arrived half an hour ahead of them. Fred asked, "Velma, how did you get here before us? We left you behind in Naples." Velma replied, "I know, Fashion Girl gave me a lift and she floored The Glam Mobile to a speed of over three hundred miles an hour. Actually I've been here more than an hour now."

Daphne said, "She is really amazing isn't she?" Velma replied, "Yes she really is." Daphne asked, "Still think that she and I are one and the same?" Velma answered, "Why Daphne, what would give you that idea? You and Fashion Girl one and the same don't make me laugh!" Fred, Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other like what in the world was going on. Daphne pretended to look surprised but knew what Penney did. Penney was disguised as a potted plant in the lobby. When she knew it was clear, she returned to her normal state and told Tiffany, "Mission accomplished!" Tiffany replied, "That's excellent Penney! Now that's one less thing to worry about. If you can get Daphne's attention, have her met us with the head of security." Penney said, "OK Tiffany I will."

The Doral Country Club has a resort on the property where players and guests can stay during Club events. Even though Daphne was scratched from competition because of her pregnancy, she also had to forfeit her suite. But when the organizers found out that she was married to Fred, they allowed her to stay with him until the match was finished regardless of how well he does in the match.

Once Mystery Inc. was settled, Penney went over and knocked on the door. When Fred answered and told her to come in, Penney said, "Daphne we need to talk with the head of security in half an hour. I think we need you as Fashion Girl to talk with them. Daphne replied, "I guess I could do that and give your hologram a chance to rest up before tomorrow's match is to begin."

Penney said, "Meet me and Tiffany out by the pool in about ten minutes." After Penney left, Fred said, "Daphne be careful out there. I mean don't take any chances with Velma getting another hint of you're her." Daphne replied, "I will be Fred. I'll be back as soon as this meeting is over." Daphne left her suite and went down a back stairwell and met the others.

Tiffany said, "Daphne, Penney has your double in stasis until tomorrow morning and to give her a break mentally." Penney added, "I didn't think that it would be so hard on me to keep this charade going. How are we going to get through this?" Daphne replied, "We will Penney, we will take it one day at a time. After this meeting is over, you two deserve a bit of a break. Go out to South Beach and have some fun. Just remember what I told you about keeping your composure around guys." Tiffany and Penney were both delighted about their leader's decision as Tiffany said, "We will Daphne, we promise. Now let's do it to it!"

At that moment, Daphne raised her arms up crossed at the wrists and said, "VIVA VERSACE!" and in seconds, she became the real Fashion Girl. When the transformation ended she said, "OK ladies, follow me." The three went to the security office and spoke with the head of security. While there, the head of the security team, a man named Manuel Pena was briefing The Style Chicks on what they were to do."

Then Manuel said, "Have any of you ever seen the movie Caddyshack?" Fashion Girl replied, "I have, why?" Manuel said, "You remember that gopher that was tearing up holes on the golf course? Well it turns out that he mated and had offspring. One of his descendants recently fell into a toxic waste pool and mutated to a half man, half gopher we have nicknamed "El Terron" Spanish for "The Divot". He has wreaked havoc at other golf courses in Miami by ruining fairways and greens. But for some strange reason, he has spared Doral until now. As a mutant, he can speak and has intelligence. He sent us a note that states that if we don't cancel the tournament, the top male and female golfer will suffer the consequences. That's why we asked for you Fashion Girl. You and your Style Chicks can help us stop this plot before it's too late."

Tiffany asked, "How come you didn't just call an exterminator?" Manuel answered, "You see Senorita, the toxic pool he fell into was the by products from exterminating chemicals, he is immune to them now. We don't have the weapons and the police don't have the technology we know you to have. Ladies please help us out."

Fashion Girl said, "Of course we will. We will stand watch until the tournament ends. If this El Terron should try anything funny, we will be ready for him." Manuel replied with joy and relief, "Muchas Gracias Senoritas! This club and this city will be in your debt." Fashion Girl said, "We will meet you at six o'clock tomorrow morning." Manuel agreed with the time and let them go. Fashion Girl said, "Look I know I said you could go out to the beach tonight, but now that we know what to expect, I am going to have to delay that order."

Tiffany replied, "I understand Fashion Girl." Penney added, "I do too Boss." Fashion Girl said, "That guy Manuel was very handsome, I am surprised you two weren't drooling all over him." Tiffany replied, "We are trying to do what you told us about self control and composure." Penney added, "Me too Boss. I can hold on to my emotions too."

Fashion Girl said, "I am proud of both of you. When this is all over, we all will hit South Beach and paint Collins Avenue red, green, purple, gold, silver, white black and pink. That's a promise." Tiffany and Penney were both pleased with the compromise. Penney said, "Boss we are doing this for you. Having a double of you, helping you out anyway we can during this time."

Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you both. I want to make Fred happy anyway I can as well. This baby will be what we needed. It also proves that I still love him. Of course, I could have an abortion or given it up for adoption, but it would have made the news for sure. I want us all to be in a good light not bad. That's why as you know the reason I told you what I told you. Now that the meeting is over, Daphne needs to be with Fred to cheer him on tomorrow."

Fashion Girl raised her arms crossed at the wrists and said, "LET DAPHNE BLAKE RETURN!" and in seconds, she was back to being Daphne again. Daphne said, "You should also revert back to being Brenda and Chrissie for the time being too." Tiffany replied, "That's a good idea but I think we should remain this way until the crisis is over just in case." Daphne said, "Now you are thinking like a super hero, see you in the morning."

Tiffany and Penney both waited up for a few more hours to make sure the area was secure. Once they were satisfied that all was quiet, they both turned in around two o'clock in the morning. Since Penney now had to create a double of Fashion Girl, she had to wake up at dawn. Penney went near a golf cart garage and cast her magic and created Fashion Girl's double. Tiffany already was at the first hole and took watch of the first six holes, Penney took holes seven through twelve and Fashion Girl took watch of the final six holes.

Daphne since scratched from competition was in the stands and rooted for the others. But one other spectator, who wasn't in the stands, was watching from his underground hideout and it was the mutant gopher El Terron. He had hired henchmen to perform the task the police and tournament security was afraid he'd pull off. El Terron is the size of the average man standing about six feet tall and weighing more than two hundred pounds. He has red eyes, sharp fangs and claws. He is covered with fur and can walk and talk like a human.

He could burrow through rock, concrete, and of course dirt. In addition to ruining golf courses, El Terron has ruined the parking lots and roadways alongside golf courses. The thing that had baffled police is why. Since El Terron is a relative of the gopher from the movie Caddyshack, his grandfather who the police nicknamed Bushwood for the name of the course he terrorized more than twenty-five years before. It's believed that Bushwood finally met his demise years later by a groundskeeper. Once El Terron was born by his mother who was Bushwood's daughter, his mother told her children of their grandfather's demise.

As recently as the year before, El Terron took a swim in a lake that unaware to him was polluted with toxic runoff of pesticides and other chemicals. Once he was in the water long enough, the chemical mixture altered his body and turned him into the monster he his now. Ruining golf courses wasn't enough for him. His henchmen gave him the notion that the top male and female golfers were both responsible for his grandfather's death and caused him to become the way he his now. Even though he was told otherwise, these henchmen were telling him differently and El Terron bought it.

The henchmen told the mutant gopher to kidnap the golfers for ransom which was one reason why El Terron spared Doral's course and parking lot. Now with the first day of competition nearly completed, El Terron was waiting for the completion of the second day to wrap up, if the top golfers made the cut that was when El Terron would strike.

After the first day of the tournament, the top male golfer teamed up with a Hollywood celebrity finished with a 6 under par 66 while the top female golfer teamed up with a recording artist finished with a 4 under par 68. Fred and his partner finished with a 2 under par 70. Velma and her partner also finished with a 2 under par 70. While Shaggy and his partner finished with a 3 over par 75. Scooby also wasn't able to play and was with Daphne in the stands.

That evening, security and the police seemed pleased with the fact that nothing happened. But this would be a false sense of security. The next day during the match, El Terron couldn't wait any longer and had his henchmen disguised as tournament officials, were prepared to kidnap the top golfers. The henchmen couldn't take the golfers by force for it would attract attention. By the eighteenth hole, the henchmen decided the time had come to act.

After the top male and female golfers made their final putts and left the course, the henchmen grabbed the male golfer, the golfer kicked the henchmen in the shin with his spiked shoes was able to escape, the other henchmen gassed the female golfer and left the grounds unseen to anyone. Fashion Girl spotted the kidnapping and ran to her vehicle The Glam Mobile and followed the van that carried the female golf pro.

Back at the course, the chief of security said, "So much for this tournament. Not only did one of the pros get snatched and now Fashion Girl is gone. What do you have to say for yourselves ladies?" Tiffany and Penney looked at each other liked they had done something wrong. Then Tiffany said, "Look Chief, Fashion Girl went after the ones responsible she will get to the bottom of this, but we might be able to help out until the golfer comes back, Penney is a skilled golfer."

The tournament official asked, "What's your handicap Miss Dillard?" Penney answered, "Call me Penney please. I never determined it, but I can play the game and Tiffany can caddy for me." The tournament official said, "Unless Fashion Girl can find the ones responsible for the kidnapping, you can take over. But you can't play golf in high heels and the same goes for your caddy."

Penney said, "Not to worry." Then at that moment, with a wave of her hand, Penney cast her magic over her and Tiffany changing their outfits to that of a golfer and caddy. Penney continued, "Sir I couldn't swing a golf club with that cape anyhow. It might interfere with my swing." The tournament official replied, "OK Penney you can take her place in the tournament. If you win, you will receive your share of the purse, but I will let you know that you and your partner in the match are currently leading the pack. Make any serious mistakes and we will have the three of you responsible for making a mockery of this otherwise prestigious tournament."

Penney and Tiffany had one thing to deal with and Fashion Girl had to deal with El Terron under the streets of The Magic City. But another turn of developments were despite having a good first round, Fred had a disastrous second round and missed the cut, Shaggy had also had a bad second round and he too missed the cut. As for Velma, she and her partner were among the top ten on the leader board with a two round score of 7 under par 137. Penney and her partner would begin the third round with a 13 under par 131. And Penney and Velma's teams would play as a pairing for the third round.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**CHAPTER 6: GOING UNDER THE MAGIC CITY**

Fashion Girl followed a cargo van off of the course's property as it hit the Palmetto Expressway heading south. It remained on the highway for several miles until it exited in a part of town known as Kendall. It got on another highway and went several more miles south until it hit an area known as Cutler Ridge. Fashion Girl's keen sense of driving as well as MO's GPS system wouldn't allow themselves to be shaken loose by El Terron's henchmen.

The van finally stopped in front of a seaside mansion. However, the mansion wasn't the hideout for El Terron. Instead, Fashion Girl spotted a manhole cover near the estate and opened it and dropped down inside it. The emerald jewel on Fashion Girl's headband worked like a flashlight so she could navigate in the sewers. The foul stench was more than she could handle but managed to find her way to El Terron's hideout.

Fashion Girl came to a series of connected tunnels but could determine which one she should take until she heard the female golfer scream for help for the gas wore off. Fashion Girl's keen sense of hearing along with her natural sense of intuition told her to continue forward. Once inside the El Terron's lair, the mutant gopher asked, "Is this the top female golfer playing at the tournament?" One of the henchmen replied, "It is."

The golfer asked, "What do you want with me?" El Terron replied, "I want revenge on your father, the one who killed my grandfather and most of my family." Fashion Girl could hear what was being said, but as she got closer to the lair, she was walking through a patch of water and her feet were sloshing around in it. Fortunately for her, she moved without a sound not to make splashing sounds.

El Terron asked his henchmen "Were you followed here?" Another one of his henchmen who spoke with a thick Spanish accent replied, "I'm not sure but I think we might have been. A hot pink Lamborghini was trailing us most of the time. We tried to lose it, but it kept finding us." El Terron asked, "Did you see who was driving it?" A third henchman replied, "Yes a young woman with red hair dressed in purple. I think she looked like a super heroine."

El Terron was able to put that information together and said, "I have heard about such a person. She's known as Fashion Girl. But she is supposed to live and work in Atlanta. She can be called upon to help out anywhere in the world. The Miami Police Department must have called her here." The very mention of Fashion Girl's name struck fear into the hearts of one of the henchmen for his cousin dealt with her in Los Angeles when she had beaten The Prom Queen.

This henchman said, "I have heard of her too. She has powers, she can't be stopped. I now have heard she has two assistants to help her out. If they are with her, we should let her go." When Fashion Girl had heard enough she made her presence known and broke down the door to the lair. Fashion Girl said, "Give it up gopher boy! I now know what you're up to and you don't stand a chance against me! If you surrender now and hand over the girl, I might forget about this whole thing!"

El Terron replied, "Fashion Girl, it is you who don't stand a chance against me. I can rip you apart with my bare hands." At that moment, Tiffany and Penney appeared by magic that pinpointed her location with MO's help. Fashion Girl said, "I think the odds have improved in my favor. OK Style Chicks, let's do it to it!" Tiffany took out her ninja bow and extended it and took on one of the henchmen who happened to be a karate black belt.

Penney took on the other two henchmen who were nothing more than a couple of common thugs. Thanks to Tiffany's training, Penney could now stand a better chance in a fight. They lunged towards Penney and fell face down in the muck as Penney made herself disappear at the last moment. Tiffany had some difficulty subduing the martial artists, but she bounced back and karate kicked him the chest that sent him flying towards a back wall in the lair and fell down in a heap.

Fashion Girl had to deal with El Terron one on one. El Terron said, "You can't stop me!" Then he grabbed Fashion Girl and tried to squeeze the life out of her. Fashion Girl broke free of this attack and took out her newest weapon the Dryer Gun and began firing stun beams. El Terron was able to dodge every shot she fired. When the two henchmen who lunged towards Penney got up and tried to attack her, Penney grabbed one of them and gave him a kick in the groin area and he fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

The other henchmen grabbed Penney from behind and with the heel of her boot gave him a stomp on his left foot which released her and she threw him over her shoulder causing him to sail towards the back wall, crashed into it and fell next to his friend in a heap. Penney said, "Wow I didn't know I had it in me!" Tiffany replied, "My training saw to that Penney, now let's help Fashion Girl exterminate that giant rodent."

During the fight, the female golfer tried to escape, tripped and sprained her ankle. She lied helplessly in the dirty, murky water. She cried for help, Tiffany saw this and helped her up and out of the area. It was still a two to one battle. Fashion Girl said, "Penney you cover me while I try something." Penney was ready for whatever happened next. Taking another tip from her former teacher, Fashion Girl leaped straight up in the air over El Terron's head and landed behind him. She grabbed an Oriental rug and pulled it out from underneath him causing him to fall towards the back wall.

Penney cast magic towards him, keeping him against the wall. El Terron struggled and fought to break free but couldn't. Fashion Girl and Penney were about to leave when something came over El Terron and said straining to speak, "F-Fashion G-Girl please, please wait. I don't know how long I can speak to you before this spell I'm under takes uh, control of my mind again."

Fashion Girl replied, "What? You are under some kind of mind control?" El Terron said, "That's right, look at the collar around my neck, those thugs although they put me in charge, were really the ones responsible for my destroying golf courses. I have no idea who that golfer is, nor do I care to know. I just want to find a way to turn me back into a regular gopher again instead of being this hideous monster that pool turned me into."

At that moment the collar around El Terron's neck began to glow. The collar was working again to alter his mind and thoughts. Before it took full control, El Terron said, "Please Fashion Girl, get this collar off me before it AHHH!" Before he could say another word, he began to roar like a lion would and broke free of Penney's hold on him.

No longer in control of his thoughts, El Terron picked up Fashion Girl by the waist and threw her across the lair. She landed outside the entrance face up in the murky water. Penney cast a stronger magical spell that kept El Terron tight against the wall this time. He struggled to break free again but he couldn't. Penney said, "This should hold him until you can remove that collar Fashion Girl."

Fashion Girl had to be careful not to remove the collar too quickly. El Terron was screaming and writhing in pain. Fashion Girl went up to the mutant gopher, grabbed hold of the collar and when she had a firm grip on it, ripped it off his neck. When she removed it, El Terron let out one last agonizing cry before he passed out.

Penney let go of her hold on El Terron once Fashion Girl acknowledged that he was indeed out cold. Penney asked, "Is he dead?" Fashion Girl answered, "No, but I think he's in shock from the removal of that collar." Penney then asked, "Why was he in such pain like he was?" Fashion Girl answered, "I don't know Penney."

At that moment, Tiffany came back to help with El Terron's henchmen and asked, "What happened to Gopher Puss?" Fashion Girl answered, "He's unconscious Tiffany. I just removed a control collar around his neck and it was overtaking his thoughts. Those henchmen are the ones responsible for all this." Tiffany asked, "Control collar? Are you sure that he wasn't controlling fleas or ticks with it?"

Fashion Girl said, "More like controlling his thoughts. Now let's get these thugs up to the surface." Fashion Girl and Tiffany grabbed the three henchmen and took them up to the surface where the police were waiting for them. Penney remained behind to check on El Terron until he came to. Once to the surface, Fashion Girl explained to the police that it was the henchmen who controlled El Terron's thoughts. Then Fashion Girl said, "By controlling El Terron's mind, the henchmen broke into the clubhouses and broke into the safes. With El Terron destroying the courses, everyone blamed him for it."

Tiffany added, "They told El Terron that this golfer's father was the one responsible for the death of most of his family. But the truth is that her father is an attorney and only sets foot on a golf course to play the game not care for it." A police officer asked, "What is your name miss?" The golfer replied, "My name is Stevie Mason. Tiffany is right; my father not to mention any member of my family is in the care or maintenance of golf courses or any other sports fields. Thanks to Tiffany, she brought me up to the surface and cared for my sprained ankle."

The officer asked, "How did you sprain your ankle Miss Mason?" Stevie answered, "I fell down in the sewers and twisted my ankle. Tiffany grabbed me and supported my ankle until I could get out of the sewer. She wrapped my ankle in bandages and it's helping with the pain. But I won't be able to play this weekend." Before she could continue, Penney came up topside with El Terron in tow. El Terron said, "Miss Mason, I want to apologize for all the trouble I have caused you. I am not an evil creature, this collar was controlling my thoughts and I couldn't remove it. But thanks to Fashion Girl and her friends, I have full control of my mind and I will never fall prey to others."

Miss Mason replied, "El Terron I forgive you. But I can't allow you to walk free after what you and your henchmen have done to others and the golf courses." Fashion Girl then said, "Don't you see Miss Mason, El Terron was as much a victim as you or anyone else. Please don't be hard on him. I realize now that he was doing the bidding of others. And if you also consider that most of his family was wiped out due to groundskeepers and he fell into a toxic pool of chemicals, he's just as innocent as you are."

The police agreed with that reasoning, but one of the officers said, "I understand what you're saying Fashion Girl, but El Terron still needs to answer for his crimes including restitution for all of those golf courses he ruined and pay for Miss Mason's doctor bills." Then Fashion Girl had an idea and said, "Look officer, as you know we don't live here, we live in Atlanta. If you turn over custody of El Terron to us, we will give him a home back home. I have an estate that sits on a huge chunk of barren farmland. If he can cultivate this land and grow crops on it, we will sell what he grows and give the money to those in charge of the damaged golf courses. In time, he will pay his debt to society the right way."

Penney added, "Miss Mason I will take your place in the tournament this weekend. Any money you were to win, I will give to you since it's yours anyway." The officer replied, "I like your proposal Fashion Girl, but for right now, El Terron must come with us to be booked. We will release him to you on Monday." Fashion Girl said, "It sounds fair to me officer, and I give you my word that those courses will be repaired."

The officers handcuffed the henchmen and El Terron and sent them away in a police van. Tiffany helped Miss Mason into the back of an ambulance and as everyone left the scene, it was time for The Style Chicks to head back themselves, but as Fashion Girl and Tiffany were to climb inside The Glam Mobile, MO wouldn't allow them to come in because of their wet clothes and stench from the sewers. But Penney said, "Don't worry MO I can take care of it." With a wave of her arm, Penney cleaned up herself and the others.

Tiffany said, "Fashion Girl, it's a pity your perfume smokescreen can't be used as real perfume." Penney replied, "Take a whiff Tiff and see or should I say smell for yourself." Tiffany did and she smelled like she always did as did Fashion Girl. Penney said, "OK MO, they have been both sanitized for your protection."

At that moment, MO unlocked the doors and allowed Fashion Girl and Tiffany inside. Defeating the henchmen of El Terron was easy, but when dawn the next morning comes, Penney would hope that playing golf on a professional level would prove to be a real challenge.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**CHAPTER 7: BATTLING THE BLUE MONSTER**

When morning came, Penney along with her partner and Velma with her partner was among the first to go out onto the course, Velma said, "This won't be a match, this will be an onslaught. Penney Dillard has powers and she could make a hole-in-one on every hole!" Penney replied, "Relax Velma, I don't have super strength. I'm Penney Dillard, not Happy Gilmore." Then Penney thought to herself, "I'm glad I'm not Happy Gilmore, I'd be teaming up with Bob Barker. I'm also glad I saw the movie."

Penney had the honor of going first. She put a ball on the tee, pulled out her driver, checked the wind and swung at the ball. The ball was shot in a perfect line and landed safely on the fairway. After Penney's partner also began the round with a perfect drive down the fairway. Velma's first shot was sliced and landed in deep rough. Velma's partner had a good but short first shot down the fairway.

In the deep rough, Velma needed a shovel to get out of the cabbage she was in. Velma used a 6 iron to get her ball onto the fairway but she was still more than two hundred yards from the hole. Velma's partner took her second shot and got it with spitting distance of the green. Penney's partner tried to hit the green in two, and he was successful. Penney's second shot also made the green in two.

Velma's third shot landed in a small bunker about twenty yards from the hole. Velma's had to take two shots out of a bunker but she made it on the green in five. Her partner chipped shot her way to five feet from the hole. Penney's partner's eagle attempt fell just inches short of the cup. She was allowed to tap it in for a birdie. Penney had a twenty-five foot eagle attempt. Penney's lie was perfectly even with the cup. Penney lined up her putt and sank it for an eagle.

Throughout the third round, Penney and her partner were making everyone else look silly. While Velma and her partner played the best they could but couldn't match up. Penney and her partner led after the third day of competition. On the final day of play, Velma and her partner caught fire and birdied or pared each hole. They managed to pull within one stroke of Penney and her partner. On the eighteenth hole it all came down to Velma and Penney. If Velma birdied the final hole and Penney doesn't, Velma would force sudden death.

If Penney were to birdie the final hole regardless of what Velma ended up with, she would win the tournament. Penney's first shot was again a perfect drive down the center of the fairway. Velma's tee shot improved and also put the ball right down the center of the fairway. Their partners also had fairway shots on their first swing. But on her second shot, Velma's shot landed in the water for a one stroke penalty. Penney had a similar shot, if she managed to get on the green, she had the tournament won.

Penney told Tiffany to give her a 3 wood to get on the green. Tiffany said, "Penney, you're more than two hundred fifty yards away. You too might land in the water." Penney replied, "I know but if that should happen, it won't matter. I'm still leading by one stroke." Tiffany said, "OK Penney you know what you're doing. Go for it."

Tiffany handed Penney the 3 wood. Penney was in luck, she had a small gust of wind behind her. Penney lined up her shot and swung the club. The ball traveled far and high. The ball landed on the fairway and bounced on the green twenty feet away from the hole. Penney got a lucky break and received thunderous applause. Velma had to take a drop and got on the green but now needed to make par.

Velma got the par, but Penney had an eagle attempt. Penney lined up her putt and got the ball in the hole for the only eagle of the tournament. Penney won by three strokes and saved the tournament from a potential disaster. Stevie Mason who Penney took over for got the prize money for the tournament and millions of dollars were raised for various charities all over South Florida.

Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby tried to cajole Velma. Velma was devastated by the loss, but she gave the Style Chicks a run for their money and put up a good fight. Daphne congratulated Penney for her win. Penney said, "Thanks Daphne." As for Fashion Girl's double, she managed to keep the peace but she did have to break up a few minor scuffles, otherwise the last two days of the tournament went smoothly.

El Terron's henchmen were convicted on kidnapping and vandalism charges. As for El Terron himself, he was released into Fashion Girl's custody. Fashion Girl's explanation of why El Terron acted the way he did pardoned him from all crimes because he didn't do it on his own accord. El Terron said, "My grandfather was killed by a golf course groundskeeper, but I wasn't looking for revenge because it had happened so long ago. My mother never forgot it and she was bitter. But there was nothing I could do anyway to bring him back. Take me with you back to Atlanta Fashion Girl and I will do anything I can to repay for those courses that got damaged."

Fashion Girl replied, "You don't have to worry about it El Terron. You also were pardoned for that too. Miss Mason won't press charges either, you're free to go." Penney added, "Wait before you go, I can make you normal again." El Terron asked, "How? I became this way because of a toxic pool." Penney answered, "I can perform magic and with it, I can shrink you back to normal size. I can't reverse the effects, but you can live like you did once before only better. You'll still be able to speak."

Penney concentrated all her mental energy and cast her magic on the giant rodent. He shrunk down to normal size even though he would never be normal again. El Terron was thrilled to be regular size again and said, "I can't thank you all enough. But from now on, don't call me El Terron. I was never called that except by the police. Even there I still have no name of my own."

Fashion Girl replied, "I admit, the Spanish word for divot isn't exactly much of a name. I've got it, why don't we call you Doral after the course we helped to protect." El Terron said, "Doral the Gopher, I like it! But I still want to go back with you to Atlanta. I can help you out." Fashion Girl replied, "Back home, I have a mansion that sits on a large piece of mostly barren farmland. With your natural ability and while warding off pests, you can grow a garden on my property and keep most of the food for yourself."

Doral said, "You got yourself a deal Fashion Girl." Fashion Girl replied, "I wanted a mascot and now we got one." Later that day, Daphne kept her promise by letting Brenda and Chrissie go to the beach. She did one better, instead of South Beach she took them down to Key West where they along with Mystery Inc. spent a week basking in the sun.

Daphne still can't get a tan no matter how hard she tried. Sitting next to Fred, Daphne said, "I will never be able to get as tan as Fashion Girl is." Fred replied, "That's OK Daphne you really never have to worry about that again. Scooby found himself a new playmate in Doral and quickly became friends. As for Velma, she sat all alone at the far end of the beach and thought long and hard about all that happened.

Fashion Girl's double came up to Velma and asked, "Mind if I joined you Velma?" Velma answered, "Of course not, please sit down." Fashion Girl said, "Velma I am sorry about what happened in Naples. But at the time you made me so angry I wasn't thinking clearly." Velma replied, "No Fashion Girl it is I who should be doing the apologizing. Since you first came on the scene, it just seems like you're around when Daphne isn't. And now I see you two together, I think there is something strange going on especially now that Daphne is pregnant."

Fashion Girl said, "Just touch my arm Velma. You'll see that I am real flesh and blood just like you." Velma did just that and replied, "You are for real! I guess some mysteries can't or should never be solved." Fashion Girl said, "Velma I know that all of you are supposed to be solving mysteries and uncovering secrets. Yes Velma I too have secrets of my own, but they can never be revealed for if they were, it could be disastrous not just for me, but anyone in this world who believes in peace and justice."

Velma replied, "I understand that now Fashion Girl. I too believe in justice and things that are right." Fashion Girl said, "Velma there might come a time that we need to work together, just remember that we are on the same side. Now go join the others. I'm sure that they would like to be with you. All of you have been through too much together to have it fall apart over some misguided theory. I'm sure that Brenda and Chrissie want to know you better too."

At that moment, Velma rejoined the others and for the rest of the week, had fun like old times. Upon returning home to Atlanta, Doral made himself at home on the land The Mystique Boutique was built on. Doral had to wait until spring to begin planting crops, in the meantime, Doral became a welcomed addition to the Style Chicks. Because of his new ability to talk and think, he could help inform the others of trouble brewing not just in Atlanta but anywhere.

Velma's making peace with herself, Mystery Inc., and The Style Chicks helped to become more of an asset than ever before. And on occasion spoke with Fashion Girl in which she was told of her adventures. Velma and Fashion Girl were finally made peace with other.

And remember, the next time you see a pink Lamborghini followed a blue Harley Davidson and a woman wearing the colors of money come roaring and flying by you, rest assured it's just The Style Chicks doing their jobs. Fighting crime with style!

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**EPILOGUE**

This story might appear to be complex because it is. There were three storylines in one. But it needed to be told together. First let me explain about Daphne's pregnancy. This is crucial in future stories because her baby once is born will have significance. And the fact to hide her pregnancy from the rest of the world won't be easy, thanks to Penney's magic however, it will make things easier to manage.

Otherwise as time went on, Fashion Girl as well as Daphne would have a major problem. For starters, since Daphne and Fashion Girl are both pregnant everyone would wonder who Fashion Girl was with when she conceived. If they had discovered it was Fred, the media would have been all over him like a cheap suit like it was mentioned in the story.

Then if Velma did find out that Daphne and Fashion Girl were one and the same, there wouldn't be much of a series after this story. That's why Penney made Fashion Girl's double to hide this fact and let Daphne enjoy this with Fred in peace. But why does Velma want to know Fashion Girl's true identity so badly? One reason might be like any other uncovered secret is that certain media would pay a fortune for this information as would the underworld.

Superman had this trouble once, other people thought the same of other heroes as well. Another reason might be is professional jealousy. Velma and Mystery Inc. were top dogs and by exposing Fashion Girl's real identity would mean that Fashion Girl would cease to exist.

And one other reason could be that Velma in some people's opinions is better than the others put together. For as long as I have seen the show, I firmly believe that Velma does her fair share if not more than the others. However, all five have their respected jobs to perform and everything falls in place by the end of the half hour.

But Daphne was always the one in need of rescue the most. Now she is the one who does the rescuing. And finally, El Terron was Fashion Girl's first attempt at dealing with an enemy who wasn't human. But in the end, El Terron now called Doral was as much a victim as the courses he destroyed and the golfer who got kidnapped. I felt that doing a story that involved such a creature should take place in an area where there is lots of land to navigate through. And what better place for that to happen is on a golf course like in the movie Caddyshack.

In the scheme of things, this story actually has a happy ending to it. Velma and Fashion Girl finally reconcile their differences, the villain turned out to be nice, and Daphne's soon to be blessed event to occur. For the seventh story in this series, Brenda is allowed to go to New Orleans by herself with her friend David to celebrate Mardi Gras only to discover their true love for each other. At the same time, Brenda must decide to let David know that she is Tiffany or put her feelings on hold just a little while longer.

At the same time, she uncovers a scam to take advantage of those still affected by Hurricane Katrina. It's a story I hope you will find to be entertaining and exciting. Until that story is posted, I bid you peace, love, happiness and invite you to keep reading the further adventures of "Fashion Girl: Fighting Crime with Style!" Take care and thank you for reading.

**THE END**


End file.
